


Making the most of it

by Fishykarp



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: doesn't exactly fit with canon, fun for the whole family, natsuki is One Hundred Percent done with monika's shit, or something, takes place after the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: Natsuki wakes up, remembering everything. Her, Yuri and Sayori use their newfound knowledge of their world to enjoy life and actually get along.Oh, and Monika’s there too destroying reality or something.





	Making the most of it

“Hey Monika. What the fuck?”

Natsuki sat up and looked around. Last she remembered, she was vomiting her guts out in the hall because Yuri was dead? Then everything hurt like hell for a few seconds, and now she was back in the classroom, next to a tray of cupcakes that looked identical to the ones that she made at the beginning of the week… Wait… Why did she remember that twice?

“Hey Monika? What the FUCK?”

Looking at Monika it looked like she was bit too preoccupied with screaming into an empty void in the middle of the classroom to actually hear what Natsuki was saying. Natsuki simply shrugged, supposing that whatever Monika was on about could wait.

After all the chaos that happened last week, nothing really surprised her anymore. Except one thing. Even with all the questions and confusion… her head felt clearer than it had in weeks.

She turned to Yuri, who, understandably, looked pretty shocked. The spot where a knife had plunged into her chest wasn’t there, but Yuri still stared at it like it was. Memories of all the things that Natsuki said to her began flooding back. Jesus Christ, she really said all that stuff, didn’t she? So Natsuki began to make amends in the only way she knew how.

“Cupcake?” she whispered, passing one of her cupcakes to Yuri, whose head snapped up as if she was breaking out of a trance. Yuri’s expression softened almost immediately as she took the cupcake. “Thank you, Natsuki.”  
  
The two sat in silence as they watched Monika tear apart reality in front of them.  
“So I’m not imagining all of this, right?” Natsuki asked.

“No.” Yuri responded

“Ok. Ok.”

“Do you remember everything?”  
“Yep.”

“Oh, alright.”

Monika froze midway through shunting a floating chair into the wall, as if she’d just realised that Natsuki and Yuri were there. Natsuki politely raised her hand.  
“Monika? What the fuck?”

Monika’s eyes narrowed, two more chairs levitating beside the first as she stepped closer to Natsuki and Yuri.

“You… shouldn’t be able to comprehend what’s happening.” Monika stated. “You shouldn’t even be aware that I’m doing this.”  
“Well, uh, I can.” Natsuki replied. “I did think everything was weirdly normal last week though… Even though my actual neck actually snapped at some point.”

Monika’s eyes widened. “No. You aren’t sentient. None of you are real. Nothing in this world is real. Only I’m real! Only I have control!”

As if on cue, the three floating chairs flew in opposite directions through three separate windows, shattering them and falling through. The windows repaired themselves immediately.

  
Noticing that Monika had returned immediately to her mad ravings, Natsuki decided to try and interact with Yuri again. There was no way that she could be taking any of this well, after the week that she’d had.

“Yuri?” she asked. “Are you ok? I mean- just curious- it’s not like I care about your feelings or anything.”

“Natsuki…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ve just been told that my entire reality is a total fabrication.”  
“Yeah…?”  
“That I have never had any kind of free will or sentience.”  
“Yeah……?”  
“That the only one with actual free will is an omnipotent being masquerading as my friend, with the power and temperament that could lead to her killing me at any time.”  
“Yeah………?”

“Hell yeah I’m alright! This is incredible!”

Or, maybe Yuri was taking it very well.

Yuri’s eyes were wide, and literally sparkling. Well, not entirely literally, but there was a passion and excitement in her face that Natsuki had never seen before, even when talking about her favourite books.

“This is like- this is the exact plot of the Portrait of Markov.” Yuri said, apparently barely able to contain her joy. “It’s like I’m living out a cosmic horror plot – it’s fantastic.”

Natsuki blinked. “Welp, each to their own I guess.”

She stood up and began walking to the door. “I’m gonna go get something from the vending machine. Wanna come?”

“Sure,” Yuri said, following along.  


They didn’t get far though, because Sayori blocked them outside. Oh yeah, memories of someone called “Sayori” were flooding back too.

“Hey guys! Great to see you again!”

Natsuki waved. “Where have you been all week? Well, all week the second time, I guess."  
Sayori shrugged. “Oh, I dunno. Trapped in the void beyond existence in constant agony or something.” 

To be honest, Natsuki thought that was a bigger deal that Sayori made of it, but at least one person seemed thoroughly invested in the whole thing. 

“Really???” Yuri asked. “If I may ask, what was that like? What did you see? Was it physical pain or some kind of mental torture? Is there any way I could access-“

Natsuki coughed. “Yuri, I think we shouldn’t lay on too many questions right now.”  
“Oh… right…” Yuri said, embarrassed and more than a little disappointed. “Well, it’s good to have you back, Sayori.”

“I mean, it all felt like a few hours at most, so…” Sayori said. “Not too bad.”

Again, Natsuki didn’t think that was exactly how anything worked. But then again, who was she to judge?

A knife flew through the half-open door and rammed itself into the wall.

“We should go somewhere else.” Sayori stated.

“Yeah, probably.” Natsuki agreed. “Come with us, we’re going to get some food.”

“I like food!” Sayori said. “Let’s go!”

Sayori grabbed Natsuki’s hand and skipped off, ignoring Natsuki’s protests that she was skipping too fast. Yuri looked around sheepishly, and upon making sure that nobody else was nearby, she gently removed knife from the wall. Then she turned and ran after Sayori and Natsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bit of writer's block lately, most of the things I wanna write right now will be full multi-chapter works and I'm kinda stuck on planning them out. So enjoy this I guess. It probably won't be the most well-written stuff I've ever written but I hope it'll be fun regardless


End file.
